To Protect You
by Lil' InuTenshi
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped and Inuyasha must find her before it's to late. Will Inuyasha go to the inevitable to save her or will she die in the hands of a brand new foe? InuKag MirSan SessOC
1. Enemies Unseen

**To Protect You**

**By:** Lil' InuTenchi

**Summary**: Kagome is in the woods trying to find fire wood when she gets kidnapped. Inuyasha finds out and goes after her. Will he go to the inevitable to find her or will she die in the hands of their brand new foe?

**Note:** Rating, although it may be changed in later chapters, is due to language, violence, and some sexual content.

**InuTenchi:** Hey everyone!

**Kitty:** Yeah hey! I'm Kitty and this is my first story!

**InuTenchi:** What are you talking about? This is MY story!

**Kitty:** So what…you get all of your ideas from me!

**InuTenchi:** Shut up Kitty! :::Shuts Kitty in the closet::: Now that that is over with on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other members in this story except for the ones that are from out of my head!

**Helpful Hints:**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Scene Change_

(Author's Note)

_**Chapter One: Enemies Unseen**_

"Inuyasha!" called a raven haired girl, who was standing at the bottom of the Goshinboku tree. "Inuyasha, come down from there!"

Inuyasha, the silver-haired inuhanyou, sighed and looked down at the impatient girl. "What do you want Kagome?"

"Get down here!" Kagome ordered. She was just about to say 'sit' when Inuyasha jumped down and walked over to her. She turned to face him.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He looked down at the young girl with his bright amber eyes. She smiled brightly and walked a little ways toward the woods were she stopped and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Let's go get some fire wood Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure that Miroku and Sango will appreciate it!" As she said that they heard a loud :::THUD::: coming from the direction of their camp. Kagome sighed, 'Stupid Miroku! He will never learn.'

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and thought, 'Lecherous hentai! Will he ever gain the decency to politely shake hands instead of groping a woman's ass right when he meets her?' "Ok Kagome, let's go, after all I think that we don't need to be around Sango right now." He said. Kagome answered by a nod of her head and they walked off into the woods.

_At Their Camp_

"LECHER! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" screeched the fuming demon slayer as she stood poised with her Hiraikutso. She, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were sitting around the fire, which was dying down. Sango was red in the face as she moved to another bench… away from the ever groping hand of the lecherous monk.

Miroku, who was now sporting a red hand print on his cheek and a rather large bump on his head, whimpered in pain. He was lying face down on the ground and was spitting out dirt as his tried to stand. He sat down and rubbed his head with his hand. "Sango, why did you do that?" (A/N: **InuTenchi:** Boy he is clueless, isn't he? **Kitty:** I'll say!) Sango then shot him a murderous glare. He shrunk back in fear of getting hit again.

"Miroku, I don't have a single bit of sorrow for you, do you know that?" asked Shippo. The little fox youkai laughed at the monk, who then whacked him over the head with his staff. (A/N: I don't remember what the staff is called… so yeah.) "Oww, Miroku! Sango, Miroku hit me!" Miroku gulped as the already pissed off Sango hit him, yet again, with her Hiraikutso. "Thank you, Sango!" Shippo said happily.

"Your welcome, Shippo," replied Sango.

_In the Woods_

"Inuyasha! Wait up, Inuyasha!" Kagome complained loudly. Inuyasha growled impatiently, but turned around to wait anyway. Kagome finally caught up to him and asked, "Why are you rushing and leaving me behind?"

Inuyasha ignored that question. Instead he turned around and picked the young girl up easily. She felt so light in his arms and he secretly wished that he could hold her like that all of the time. He quickly shook his thoughts of her off when his sensitive demon hearing told him that there was danger near by. "Kagome, there is a demon near here. Do you sense any jewel shards?" he asked.

"Um…no…wait…YES! I sense two jewel shards and they feel so dark and tainted." The young girl replied. When Inuyasha heard that he took off, following the directions that Kagome gave him.

They stopped in a small clearing and Inuyasha put Kagome down so that she could defend herself more easily. "Where is the bastard, Kagome?" he asked. Just as he said that they heard a loud crash come from the bushes beside them.

A large centipede youkai came out from the bushes and fell to the ground. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at it as a flash of black jumped out also. "Damn you! Why won't you die!?" said a beautiful dog youkai. After she said that she put her hands together and started whispering a quiet chant. As she was whispering the youkai started to dissolve until it was nothing but bones. That was when Inuyasha noticed the two glimmering shards where the demon's heart and brain used to be.

He rushed over to pick them up when the girl said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha just looked up at her and then stood up to face her. It was then that he saw what she looked like.

She had waste length black hair that was up in a pony tail. Her clothes were bloody from the youkai, but it seemed that her pants and outer shirt were black with what seemed to be bright blue jagged stripes. Her under shirt was bright blue and had no sleeves. (A/N: Kind of like a swimsuit top.) Her eyes were a light blue and she had two light blue stripes on her cheeks, wrists, and ankles. (A/N: **InuTenchi:** Sorry about the long description, but I thought it would be good for you to get a mental picture. **Kitty:** That's not true! She did it so that she could take up space in her chapter! **InuTenchi:** Shut up Kitty!)

"I was getting this jewel shard, now leave me alone so that I can get it!" snapped Inuyasha. He then went back to picking through the bones to get the shards. The girl growled lowly and just as Inuyasha was picking the second shard he felt a blade rest on his neck. "What is your problem?" he asked.

"That is my jewel shard! I don't know who you think you are, but I can smell that you are nothing but a dirty little half breed," the youkai stated clearly. As she said that Kagome came up to her.

"Um… excuse me, but who do you think you are to call him a dirty half breed?" Kagome said sternly. The girl removed the blade from Inuyasha's neck. She turned to Kagome and looked the young miko over.

"Who the hell are you?" snapped the youkai. She looked at Kagome with a glare that could have burned down a forest. Kagome stood her ground and continued to talk.

"I'm Kagome, the miko of this jewel. I am looking for the shards so will you please give them to me?" She said. The youkai fierce look vanished a little when she heard Kagome's name.

"So, you're the miko of the Shikon no Tama," The youkai said. Kagome nodded. "Finally; I have been looking for you for three years! My name is Chirina." As she was saying this Kagome gained a look of confusion; Inuyasha just stood there with a look that plainly stated what he was thinking, which was: 'What the fuck is going on here?'

"Um… what are you talking about?" Kagome asked quietly. The girl now known as Chirina sighed. She then began to explain herself.

"You see, three years ago I was in the forest with my little brother, Yuki, when we heard screams coming from our home. We raced off to the village only to arrive to late. Our entire village was destroyed. There were bodies everywhere. I told my brother to stay where he was while I went to look for any survivors. I was only gone for five minute when I heard a scream and I ran back to where I had left him. He was lying on the ground with a sword in his back. I couldn't believe it…my little brother was dead. It was then that I saw him…Naraku…he had killed my brother. He said something about jewel shards, a miko named Kagome, and some guy named Inuyasha who helped her, and then he ran off. I then vowed that I would find the miko, help her complete the Shikon no Tama, and avenge my little brother." Chirina said.

"I'm sorry that I called you a dirty half breed, Inuyasha, it is Inuyasha isn't it?" Chirina said. Inuyasha reluctantly forgave her with some forceful looks from Kagome. Then Kagome asked if Chirina wanted to travel with them. "Yes thank you! I would love to!" Chirina exclaimed.

"Good, now let's go back to camp. Miroku and Sango will be worried about us." Kagome declared. Inuyasha and Chirina nodded their heads.

"Yeah, and I just want to make sure that Miroku isn't dead!" Inuyasha said laughing. Chirina looked confused.

"Um… why would he be dead?" she asked.

Inuyasha just replied by saying, "You will find out soon enough Chirina." They then started to walk back with Chirina still looking just as confused as before.

As they were leaving they did not notice the pair of blood red eyes staring at them from behind the bushes. 'Heh heh heh! They will never figure out that it is I who killed her brother! Not that weakling Naraku, but me! That pathetic loser is nothing compared to me!'

**InuTenchi:** Well that was the first chapter!

**Kitty:** No duh! :::Laughs at InuTenchi::: But anyway, how'd you like it? I thought that she did pretty well myself… I am the muse though… so I am supposed to think that! Now all that she needs is a few good reviews and she'll be all set for her next chapter!

**InuTenchi:** Thanks Kitty! That was possibly the nicest thing that you've said all day!

**Kitty:** …

**InuTenchi:** Well that was the first chapter for you! I hope you liked it! And remember to R & R!

THANKS!!

_**Lil' InuTenchi**_


	2. Kidnapped

**To Protect You**

**By: **Lil' InuTenchi

**InuTenchi:** I'm back!

**Kitty:** I think that they can all see that InuTenchi.

**InuTenchi:** What's your problem?

**Kitty:** Nothing…

**InuTenchi:** Uh huh… sure… hey! I think I know what's wrong with you! Is it because of… um… let's see… how about Nakita?

**Kitty:** N…n…no it's not.

**InuTenchi:** Nakita is our neighbor's cat and he is Kitty's boyfriend :::Laughs at Kitty; Kitty blushes:::

**Kitty:** That is so not true!

**InuTenchi:** Whatever Kitty, let's just get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, so you can't sue me :::Sticks tongue out at lawyers:::, the only things that I own are Chirina, the plot, and any other character that pops out of my head!

**Helpful Hints:**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Scene Change_

(Author's Note)

_**Last Time On: To Protect You**_

"So you're the miko of the Shikon no Tama," the youkai said. Kagome nodded. "Finally; I have been searching for you for three years! My name is Chirina." As she was saying this Kagome gained a look of confusion; Inuyasha just stood there with a look that plainly stated what he was thinking, which was: 'What the fuck is going on here?'

"Um… what are you talking about?" Kagome asked quietly. The girl now known as Chirina sighed. She then began to explain herself.

"You see, three years ago I was in the forest with my little brother, Yuki, when we heard screams coming from our home. We raced off to the village only to arrive to late. Our entire village was destroyed. There were bodies everywhere. I told my brother to stay where he was while I went to look for any survivors. I was only gone for five minute when I heard a scream and I ran back to where I had left him. He was lying on the ground with a sword in his back. I couldn't believe it… my little brother was dead. It was then that I saw him… Naraku… he had killed my brother. He said something about jewel shards, a miko named Kagome, and some guy named Inuyasha who helped her, and then he ran off. I then vowed that I would find the miko, help her complete the Shikon no Tama, and avenge my little brother." Chirina said.

"I'm sorry that I called you a dirty half breed, Inuyasha, it is Inuyasha isn't it?" Chirina said. Inuyasha reluctantly forgave her with the forceful glares that he was getting from Kagome. Then Kagome asked if Chirina wanted to travel with them. "Yes thank you! I would love to!" Chirina exclaimed.

"Good, now let's go back to camp. Miroku and Sango will be worried about us." Kagome declared. Inuyasha and Chirina nodded their heads.

"Yeah, and I just want to make sure that Miroku isn't dead!" Inuyasha said laughing. Chirina looked confused.

"Um… why would he be dead?" she asked. Inuyasha just replied by saying you will find out soon enough Chirina. They then started to walk back with Chirina still looking just as confused as before.

As they were leaving they did not notice the pair of blood red eyes staring at them from behind the bushes. 'Heh heh heh! They will never figure out that it is I who killed her brother! Not that weakling Naraku, but me! That pathetic loser is nothing compared to me!'

_**This Time On: To Protect You**_

_**Chapter Two: Kidnapped**_

"MIROKU, YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT THAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" Sango shrieked loudly. Miroku was once again lying on the ground with a large bump on his head. Sango stood fuming over him. Shippo was laughing at Miroku when Inuyasha, Kagome, and some new girl came up to the camp.

They stopped just short of the camp fire and Inuyasha sighed, Kagome just shook her head, and Chirina looked confused. "Um… Inuyasha, would that guy be Miroku?" she asked, pointing to the guy who was on the ground.

"Yeah! That is the hentai!" Inuyasha replied. That was when Sango walked up to them and stared blankly at Chirina.

"Hey you guys! Who's this?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Hi, I'm Chirina. You must be Sango." The youkai said politely. "And you must little Shippo!" she said happily. Shippo had just walked up next to Sango.

"Yeah, I am Sango, and that piece of shit is Miroku," Sango said pointing back to Miroku, who was still on the ground, unconscious.

"Sango… please don't talk like that in front of Shippo." Kagome said.

"And you guessed write about me! I'm Shippo! Are you full demon or something?" Shippo asked excitedly.

Chirina laughed and said, "Yes, I am a full youkai."

"Wow! I'm full youkai too! Kagome's my mommy! She adopted me!" the little kitsune added. (A/N: Yes… in this fic Kagome has in fact adopted Shippo.)

"OK… who has fed the little pipsqueak chocolate?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo laughed loudly.

"I haven't had chocolate; I don't even know what that is!" Shippo said. "Mommy, what's chocolate?" he asked. He and Kagome then got into a long discussion about chocolate. Inuyasha and the others sat down around the fire and started talking about what happened in the forest.

Sango sat and listened to Chirina's story intently. Her eyes started to fill with tears when she heard about Chirina's little brother. It hurt her the most because she had gone through nearly the same thing as Chirina. "I… I… I am so sorry about Yuki!" she said as she sobbed. She then ran off to calm herself down.

Chirina was about to follow her when Inuyasha held up his hand to stop her. She looked at him, but sat back down. It was then that Miroku started to wake up.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked up. What he saw made him feel like he was in heaven. She had a beautiful figure and an even nicer ass. He reached up and rested his hand on it.

Chirina's eyes widened at the touch and they turned from the gorgeous light blue to a harsh blackish purple. She reached around and grabbed Miroku by the neck. She smirked as she looked him over. It was then that she decided not to kill the monk, but to screw with his head.

"Why hello there," she said seductively. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open; Kagome stopped talking to Shippo and looked over at Chirina with a surprised look on her face.

Inuyasha saw the look in Chirina's eyes and learned what her true intentions with Miroku were. He cast an assuring look over at Kagome who then nodded and went back to her conversation with Shippo. Miroku looked at Chirina and thought, 'Damn, she is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen! Besides Sango that is...'

"Hi! I'm Miroku… would you bear my child?" he asked, his usual question of course. The response that he got surprised him the most.

"Yes… I will…" Chirina replied and she kissed him. It was then that Sango walked back up to the camp. She couldn't believe what she saw. That bitch was kissing Miroku! Not that she cared… ok she did care… a lot… inside she had deep and passionate feelings for the lecherous monk. She could barely stand watching it.

She was about to go up and slap Chirina when Inuyasha laid his hand on her shoulder. "Let them be Sango, she is just teaching him a lesson," Inuyasha said calmly. Sango relaxed slightly.

"Um… if you don't mind me asking… why would you want to bear my child?" Miroku asked. Chirina smiled.

"Why wouldn't I? You are just so sexy and sweet," she said in a slightly lustful voice. She kissed him again, except this time when she came out of the kiss she began to chant quietly. Miroku looked at her with an anxious, yet worried, look. A few minutes later Miroku was on the ground sleeping. Sango looked over, clearly amazed by the girl's powers.

'Damn! Why can't I learn to do that?' she thought, as she gained a sudden respect for the youkai. "Good job Chirina! I wish that I could do that! By the way… how did you do that?" Sango asked.

"Oh, it's just part of my powers. I'm an inuyoukai and I have all the normal powers, but I was born with more special powers, so that makes me even more powerful than others." She stated simply. Everyone around nodded; Inuyasha laughed softly. Chirina looked at him and asked, "What is so funny?"

"Oh, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at what my brother would think." Inuyasha replied. "He thinks that since he is royalty, or whatever he is, he is the most powerful youkai in the world. I was just thinking that since you have more powers, maybe he would get angry or something… wouldn't that be a sight?" After he said that he started to laugh again.

"Who's your brother? Would I know him?" Chirina asked.

"Have you heard of Sesshomaru, The Lord of the Western Lands? He is my brother. We hate each other." Inuyasha answered. Kagome then began to talk when he stopped.

"Yeah, they kind of try to kill each other every time they meet." She said. Chirina looked over at Inuyasha and then back at Kagome. Her eyes filled with wonder.

"So, Chirina… what kind of special powers do you have?" Shippo asked.

"Well, I have power over fire and shadow elements. My little brother had power over water, but I'd rather not talk about him." She replied. "My main power is spell chanting, as you saw with Miroku, but I can also conjure flame related attacks and shadow related, of course." She said. Everyone listened carefully and they continued to talk for a little while longer until it was night time. It was then that Sango remembered Miroku.

"Um… Chirina… when will he wake?" she asked quietly. Chirina looked over at the still sleeping monk.

"Oh, he will be fine in the morning. It is just a temporary spell." Chirina replied.

It was then that Kagome stood up and realized that they had not gotten any fire wood from the forest. "Uh oh! We forgot the fire wood in all the commotion from the forest." She exclaimed. "I'll go get some now."

She started to rush off when Inuyasha caught her by the arm. "I will come with you," he said. He looked at Kagome with concern in his eyes.

"No Inuyasha, I can do it myself." She replied sternly. She pulled away from his grasp and ran off before he could object. 'I hope that she will be ok…' he thought with concern.

_In the Forest_

'I can do it myself; I don't need him to protect me all the time!' Kagome thought fiercely. She was in the forest with a pile of wood in her arms. She was bending down to pick up another piece when she heard someone speak.

"Kagome," A mysterious voice said from out of nowhere. She turned around to see who was there, but nobody was. "I finally have you where I want you, Kagome." The voice said.

Kagome began to get frightened. She was about to turn back around to go to camp when an arm shot out and grabbed her around the neck. She was about to scream when she felt teeth sink into her neck and then everything around her went black. Her captor sped off into the night with the unconscious girl in his arms.

_At Their Camp_

Inuyasha was resting in the Goshinboku tree, while everyone else was sitting around the fire, which was dying even quicker than before. Just as he was about to fall into a deep sleep, Inuyasha's eyes shot open when he sensed something was wrong. "Kagome," he whispered worriedly. 'What the fuck have you gotten into this time Kagome,' he thought viscously. He rushed off in the direction that Kagome had left in. Chirina saw this and followed him.

When the two of them arrived where Kagome had been kidnapped all they saw was her bow and arrows lying on the ground next to a pile of wood. The two of them instantly knew what happened. "N… n… no way, this isn't happening. Why wouldn't you let me come with you Kagome?" he asked aloud.

Chirina came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Inuyasha we will find her." She said in an attempt to comfort the sad hanyou.

"Like hell we will! We will fucking find her and whoever took her will get the shit beat out of him… by me!" the angry hanyou said with revenge on his mind. They then headed back to camp to let everyone know what had happened to Kagome.

**InuTenchi:** Yay! The second chapter is done! I hope you all like it!

**Kitty:** …

**InuTenchi:** Kitty isn't speaking to me for some reason… oh well, who needs her anyway.

**Kitty:** You do… anyway… I also hope that you liked her chapter.

**InuTenchi:** Whatever…right now I want to thank my wonderful reviewers…even though I only have one so far! Here it is: Dog Demon Princess (My very first reviewer! Thank you! Yeah, Chirina is pretty unique!)


	3. Only You

**To Protect You**

**By: **Lil' InuTenchi

**InuTenchi: **Hey…

**Kitty: **What's wrong with you?

**InuTenchi: **Oh nothing…

**Kitty: **Yeah right…tell me what's wrong, InuTenchi.

**InuTenchi: **Fine…my best buddy, Alex, although you all know her as Dog Demon Princess, is moving.

**Kitty: **Oh…why?

**InuTenchi: **I'm not sure, but I think that it is because of family problems…she is moving in with her dad.

**Kitty: **What's so bad about that?

**InuTenchi: **Her dad lives in California, as in all the way across the country! I will never get to see her again!

**Kitty: **Awe…I'm sorry! But there has to be an upside to it doesn't there?

**InuTenchi: **Yeah…I guess. Well, she has given me permission to continue her fic. See, her dad doesn't have a computer so…she can't write or anything. I'll miss her, but she did want me to be happy so…I guess that I'll try to be! :::Smiles dryly:::

**Kitty: **Well, I'm sorry about Alex. Maybe I should be the one to do the disclaimer. I really don't that you're in the mood to do it.

**InuTenchi: **Yeah…okay…thanks Kitty.

**Disclaimer: **InuTenchi and I still don't own Inuyasha, even though InuTenchi wishes that she did. The only people that we own are Chirina and any other character that we randomly throw in.

**Note: **There will be Kikyou bashing in this chapter, if you don't like that or if you happen to like her then don't read.

**Helpful Hints:**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Scene Change_

(Author's Note)

_**Last Time on To Protect You**_

"No Inuyasha, I can do it myself." She replied sternly. She pulled away from his grasp and ran off before he could object. 'I hope that she will be ok…' he thought with concern.

_In the Forest_

'I can do it myself; I don't need him to protect me all the time!' Kagome thought fiercely. She was in the forest with a pile of wood in her arms. She was bending down to pick up another piece when she heard someone speak.

"Kagome," A mysterious voice said from out of nowhere. She turned around to see who was there, but nobody was. "I finally have you where I want you, Kagome." The voice said.

Kagome began to get frightened. She was about to turn back around to go to camp when an arm shot out and grabbed her around the neck. She was about to scream when she felt teeth sink into her neck and then everything around her went black. Her captor sped off into the night with the unconscious girl in his arms.

_At Their Camp_

Inuyasha was resting in the Goshinboku tree, while everyone else was sitting around the fire, which was dying even quicker than before. Just as he was about to fall into a deep sleep, Inuyasha's eyes shot open when he sensed something was wrong. "Kagome," he whispered worriedly. 'What the fuck have you gotten into this time Kagome,' he thought viscously. He rushed off in the direction that Kagome had left in. Chirina saw this and followed him.

When the two of them arrived where Kagome had been kidnapped all they saw was her bow and arrows lying on the ground next to a pile of wood. The two of them instantly knew what happened. "N… n… no way, this isn't happening. Why wouldn't you let me come with you Kagome?" he asked aloud.

Chirina came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Inuyasha we will find her." She said in an attempt to comfort the sad hanyou.

"Like hell we will! We will fucking find her and whoever took her will get the shit beat out of him… by me!" the angry hanyou said with revenge on his mind. They then headed back to camp to let everyone know what had happened to Kagome.

_**This Time on To Protect You**_

_**Chapter Three: Only You**_

"Oh my god! Inuyasha! You baka! How could you let that happen to Kagome!" Sango yelled worriedly at Inuyasha. He and Chirina had just returned from the forest where they had found that Kagome had been kidnapped. Inuyasha growled lowly.

"It's not like I didn't try to go with her!" he replied angrily, but worriedly all the same. "I'm going to go figure out what to do. I would suggest that you all leave me alone." At that he walked over to the Goshinboku tree and sat on his favorite branch.

"Damn baka! Why did he let her go into the forest alone with all these demons around?" Sango said, frustrated. Chirina walked up to the worried demon slayer. She placed her hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Sango, you know that he wouldn't do that without reason," she said reassuringly. Sango relaxed a little. Inside she knew that Inuyasha really did care about Kagome, he might even love her. She looked at Chirina and smiled slightly.

"You're right, I shouldn't blame him." She said. She then looked up at Inuyasha who was staring blankly into the forest. He looked so worried.

'Damn it Kagome, why didn't you let me come with you? Why?' Inuyasha thought. He continued to watch the woods for any signs of movement. Suddenly he heard rustling coming from the trees in front of him and saw some of Kikyou's soul collectors. He hopped out of the tree and ran off into the forest. Chirina and Sango saw this and followed silently.

They saw him stop in a clearing and look up into the tops of the trees. Sango gasped when she saw who was there. "Hello, Inuyasha, nice to see you again, and without my reincarnation too," Kikyou said as she giggled. Inuyasha growled low.

"That damn bastard; how could he be seeing Kikyou after what happened to Kagome?" Sango hissed. Chirina placed her hand on Sango's mouth to silence her. Sango looked up at Chirina and was about to protest when she heard what Inuyasha said next.

"Go to hell Kikyou," he said, still growling lowly. Kikyou smirked.

"Gladly, but you are coming with me Inuyasha," she replied, still smirking. She reached out to grab his arms, but Inuyasha pushed them away. He growled louder and watched as Kikyou's smirk turned into a glare. "You will come with me Inuyasha, whether you like it or not, you will come with me you lying traitor!"

"I am not the traitor Kikyou, you are. You let Naraku trick you. You let yourself be killed. Not me. Don't you see, I survived, I am over you? I am now in love with someone else; you will just have to get over it and go to rest." Inuyasha replied. He smirked harshly at the glaring, dark miko. Sango gasped even louder, this time Inuyasha heard her. "Damn it! Don't you know how to mind your own business?" he growled.

Sango and Chirina walked out from behind the tree in which they were hiding. Kikyou ignored the newcomers and continued to glare at Inuyasha. "No! I will not be alone when I go to hell! I will take your soul with me, you murdering traitor!" she shouted evilly and got her bow out. She cocked an arrow and pulled. She then let go and watched maniacally as it sped towards Inuyasha, resembling nothing more than a purple comet.

It was a foot away from Inuyasha's chest when Chirina jumped in front and started whispering another chant. Suddenly the arrow turned and sped towards Kikyou, soon piercing the vengeful miko in her cold heart. She gasped and screamed painfully as she burst into nothing but clay and ash. Sango gasped surprisingly.

"Oh my God, Inuyasha, are you okay? Thank you Chirina! Inuyasha would have died if you hadn't been here!" exclaimed Sango worriedly. "Kagome would never forgive me if anything happened to him!"

"Damn, Sango! Have some faith in me! I didn't need Chirina here! I could have fought her off myself," said Inuyasha. He turned around and tried to look angry, but couldn't. He smiled slightly and looked moderately relieved. Chirina saw this but didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha, stop being a baka for just a few minutes and thank Chirina! God, you're pissing me off!" Sango said, getting very annoyed with the inuhanyou. Inuyasha smirked at her as she glared at him.

"Oh alright, thanks Chirina," Inuyasha said. Sango smiled happily at the fact that Inuyasha had just thanked someone. Chirina nodded her head and smile at Inuyasha.

"Oh, Miroku should be waking up soon! We better go back," exclaimed Chirina. Inuyasha and Sango both nodded. At that they turned and walked back to the campsite.

_At the Campsite_

"Oh…what happened?" Miroku said groggily. He had just woken up from Chirina's spell to find that everyone was gone. It was really late at night. He could tell this because the moon was high in the sky. "Where is everybody?"

"They went to see something; I think that it was Kikyou," Shippo said sadly. He had tears in his eyes and Miroku was wondering what had happened.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Miroku asked worriedly. As he said that Shippo began to cry uncontrollably.

"Inu…Inuyasha…let…M…Mom…Mommy…b…be kidnapped! I…h…ha…hate him!" Shippo cried out. He ran up to the shocked monk and cried into his robes.

"Shh…Shippo, I'm sure that we will find her, calm down," he said reassuringly. He hugged the little kitsune, trying to comfort him. 'Damn Inuyasha! How the hell could he do something like this? And then he went to see Kikyou! I'm going to kill the bastard!' Just then Inuyasha, Sango, and Chirina walked up to the camp. Miroku saw Inuyasha and ran up to him.

"How the hell could you do that? You bastard! I'm going to kill you, Inuyasha!" he yelled angrily. He lunged at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha just stepped to the side and watched as Miroku fell flat on his face.

"Miroku, calm down, Inuyasha had nothing to do with Kagome's kidnapping!" Sango tried to explain. Miroku didn't listen to her; he stood back up and lunged at Inuyasha again. Again, Inuyasha just stepped to the side and, again, Miroku fell on his face. "MIROKU! Pay attention!" Sango shouted. Miroku stopped and looked angrily at her.

"What?" he asked. She sighed and walked up to him. She placed her hand on his shoulders. "Why are you protecting him Sango? Why would you protect such a bastard! He let Kagome be kidnapped!" Miroku asked viciously. Sango sighed again and shook her head.

"No, Miroku, he didn't. He tried to go with her, but she wouldn't let him. Do you understand?" Sango explained. Miroku looked confused. His eyes went from Sango to Inuyasha and back to Sango.

"Then, why the hell did he go to see Kikyou!?" he asked. Inuyasha and Sango both shook their heads. Inuyasha walked over to the angry and confused monk. "And why did you go with him?" he asked again.

"Miroku, I didn't have anything to do with Kagome's kidnapping. As for Kikyou, she is now dead. I felt nothing for her when she died. I had only gone to see what she wanted, and Sango followed me without my knowledge. I am sorry that you think I had anything to do with it, but the fact is, I didn't," Inuyasha explained. Miroku stared disbelievingly at him.

"What? Kikyou is dead? How did this happen? Is it even true?" Miroku said, confused. Shippo stood there with his mouth agape. Inuyasha smirked at the looks on their faces.

"Yes, Miroku, it is, I saw it myself. Chirina said something and made the arrow that was meant for Inuyasha backfire and hit Kikyou," Sango explained. Miroku nodded disbelievingly at the demon slayer and inuhanyou.

"Chirina, did this all really happen?" Shippo asked nervously. He was still upset from a few minutes earlier. He wiped away the remaining tears and smiled a little when she nodded her head. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sorry that I accused you of being responsible for Mommy's disappearance."

"Awe, it's okay Shippo, I understand." Inuyasha said, forgiving the little kitsune.

"I'm sorry too, Inuyasha. I really am; I was just really mad at the fact that she is gone. She is like my little sister," Miroku explained. Inuyasha forgave him and then walked over to his tree. He sat down on a branch and began to think.

'Kagome, I love you. I never got to tell you that. When I find you, I swear that I will tell you that! I also just want you to know that, what I did today was for you. I would have never done that for anyone else.' Inuyasha thought sadly. He was about to fall asleep. 'I did for you and only you,' he thought before he fell into a deep slumber.

"He really loves Kagome, doesn't he?" Chirina asked. Sango nodded her head. She and Chirina were the only one still awake. Miroku was sleeping by a tree and Shippo was curled up beside him.

"Yeah, I think so. He seems too afraid to tell her, but I think that it is obvious that he loves her," Sango explained. She yawned and stood up for a few seconds before saying, "I'm tired now, I'm going to sleep. When you do go to bed will you please put the fire out?"

"Of course Sango, I will," Chirina replied. With that Sango walked over to where Miroku and Shippo were sleeping and laid down next to them. She soon fell asleep, leaving Chirina alone by the fire. Chirina stayed awake for about thirty more minutes before putting the fire out and falling asleep herself.

**InuTenchi: **Well, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! I am a little bit happier than I was when I first started writing this chapter two days ago.

**Kitty: **Well, that's good!

**InuTenchi: **Yeah, so I hope that you all liked this chapter! I can't wait for the next one!

**Kitty: **Uh…don't you control when the next chapter gets started?

**InuTenchi: **Oh yeah! I do don't I!?

**Kitty: **0.o Err…well anyways, don't you think that it is time to thanks the reviewers?

**InuTenchi: **Yeah, I do! Well here they are: Happy-Bunny107 (Thanks chick! I'm going to miss ya girl! Hope that you have fun in California!), TaintedInuShemeeko (Thanks! I'm glad that you like my story! I also like yours, 'From Ice to Sunshine', it is really good!), inu-chans girl (Thank you! You're on my favorite stories list too! I'm glad that you like this story!), and finally, loverofInuKagome (I don't think that I am like that, I hope not anyways. To answer your question, my friend recommended your story so I checked it out. And I didn't know that we had the same b-day! All I know is that my best friend and I have the same b-day too.)

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

_**Lil' InuTenchi**_


	4. Naraku's Death and a Newfound Enemy

1**To Protect You**

**By: **Lil' InuTenchi

**InuTenchi: **Hey! Merry Christmas to every one of my great readers!

**Kitty: **Yeah, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Well, sorry it's been so long since our last update, but we have been busy.

**InuTenchi: **Yeah, you should all know how it goes… projects, homework, tests, just school in general.

**Kitty: **Well, at least Christmas vacation is here! And you just had a birthday so u can attempt to kill people when you try to drive.

**InuTenchi: **Hey! I'm not going to kill people!

**Kitty: **If you say so…

**InuTenchi: **I did say so… after all, I am the author!

**Kitty: **:Rolls eyes: Ok…sure…

**InuTenchi: **Enough talk… let's just get on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha… yet… no I'm just kidding… I never will be able to own Inuyasha sadly…

**Helpful Hints:**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Scene Change_

(Author's Note)

_**Last Time on To Protect You**_

They saw him stop in a clearing and look up into the tops of the trees. Sango gasped when she saw who was there. "Hello, Inuyasha, nice to see you again, and without my reincarnation too," Kikyou said as she giggled. Inuyasha growled low.

"That damn bastard; how could he be seeing Kikyou after what happened to Kagome?" Sango hissed. Chirina placed her hand on Sango's mouth to silence her. Sango looked up at Chirina and was about to protest when she heard what Inuyasha said next.

"Go to hell Kikyou," he said, still growling lowly. Kikyou smirked.

"Gladly, but you are coming with me Inuyasha," she replied, still smirking. She reached out to grab his arms, but Inuyasha pushed them away. He growled louder and watched as Kikyou's smirk turned into a glare. "You will come with me Inuyasha, whether you like it or not, you will come with me you lying traitor!"

"I am not the traitor Kikyou, you are. You let Naraku trick you. You let yourself be killed. Not me. Don't you see, I survived, I am over you? I am now in love with someone else; you will just have to get over it and go to rest." Inuyasha replied. He smirked harshly at the glaring, dark miko. Sango gasped even louder, this time Inuyasha heard her. "Damn it! Don't you know how to mind your own business?" he growled.

Sango and Chirina walked out from behind the tree in which they were hiding. Kikyou ignored the newcomers and continued to glare at Inuyasha. "No! I will not be alone when I go to hell! I will take your soul with me, you murdering traitor!" she shouted evilly and got her bow out. She cocked an arrow and pulled. She then let go and watched maniacally as it sped towards Inuyasha, resembling nothing more than a purple comet.

It was a foot away from Inuyasha's chest when Chirina jumped in front and started whispering another chant. Suddenly the arrow turned and sped towards Kikyou, soon piercing the vengeful miko in her cold heart. She gasped and screamed painfully as she burst into nothing but clay and ash. Sango gasped surprisingly.

"Oh…what happened?" Miroku said groggily. He had just woken up from Chirina's spell to find that everyone was gone. It was really late at night. He could tell this because the moon was high in the sky. "Where is everybody?"

"They went to see something; I think that it was Kikyou," Shippo said sadly. He had tears in his eyes and Miroku was wondering what had happened.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Miroku asked worriedly. As he said that Shippo began to cry uncontrollably.

"Inu…Inuyasha…let…M…Mom…Mommy…b…be kidnapped! I…h…ha…hate him!" Shippo cried out. He ran up to the shocked monk and cried into his robes.

"Shh…Shippo, I'm sure that we will find her, calm down," he said reassuringly. He hugged the little kitsune, trying to comfort him. 'Damn Inuyasha! How the hell could he do something like this? And then he went to see Kikyou! I'm going to kill the bastard!' Just then Inuyasha, Sango, and Chirina walked up to the camp. Miroku saw Inuyasha and ran up to him.

"How the hell could you do that? You bastard! I'm going to kill you, Inuyasha!" he yelled angrily. He lunged at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha just stepped to the side and watched as Miroku fell flat on his face.

"Miroku, calm down, Inuyasha had nothing to do with Kagome's kidnapping!" Sango tried to explain. Miroku didn't listen to her; he stood back up and lunged at Inuyasha again. Again, Inuyasha just stepped to the side and, again, Miroku fell on his face. "MIROKU! Pay attention!" Sango shouted. Miroku stopped and looked angrily at her.

"What?" he asked. She sighed and walked up to him. She placed her hand on his shoulders. "Why are you protecting him Sango? Why would you protect such a bastard! He let Kagome be kidnapped!" Miroku asked viciously. Sango sighed again and shook her head.

"No, Miroku, he didn't. He tried to go with her, but she wouldn't let him. Do you understand?" Sango explained. Miroku looked confused. His eyes went from Sango to Inuyasha and back to Sango.

"Then, why the hell did he go to see Kikyou?" he asked. Inuyasha and Sango both shook their heads. Inuyasha walked over to the angry and confused monk. "And why did you go with him?" he asked again.

"Miroku, I didn't have anything to do with Kagome's kidnapping. As for Kikyou, she is now dead. I felt nothing for her when she died. I had only gone to see what she wanted, and Sango followed me without my knowledge. I am sorry that you think I had anything to do with it, but the fact is, I didn't," Inuyasha explained. Miroku stared disbelievingly at him.

"What? Kikyou is dead? How did this happen? Is it even true?" Miroku said, confused. Shippo stood there with his mouth agape. Inuyasha smirked at the looks on their faces.

"Yes, Miroku, it is, I saw it myself. Chirina said something and made the arrow that was meant for Inuyasha backfire and hit Kikyou," Sango explained. Miroku nodded disbelievingly at the demon slayer and inuhanyou.

"Chirina, did this all really happen?" Shippo asked nervously. He was still upset from a few minutes earlier. He wiped away the remaining tears and smiled a little when she nodded her head. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sorry that I accused you of being responsible for Mommy's disappearance."

'Kagome, I love you. I never got to tell you that. When I find you, I swear that I will tell you that! I also just want you to know that, what I did today was for you. I would have never done that for anyone else.' Inuyasha thought sadly. He was about to fall asleep. 'I did for you and only you,' he thought before he fell into a deep slumber.

_**This Time on To Protect You**_

_**Chapter Four: Naraku's Death and a Newfound Enemy**_

"Master, the miko you requested has been brought!" announced a short panther demon. She was standing in a small doorway awaiting an answer from her master. The dark shadow that was in the middle of the room stirred.

"Thank you Hetaera, tell Kunai to bring her in," it replied. Hetaera nodded and bowed respectfully before turning and leaving.

"Let me go! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome called out worriedly. She was chained to the wall of a dark room. The panther demon that was guarding her smirked as he watched the young miko struggle to get loose.

"Shut up, miko, Inuyasha can't save you now," he said evilly. Kagome glared at him angrily before she saw the short female panther demon come up to him. She said something to him and he walked over to Kagome and undid her chains. He walked her over to the door and led her out.

They soon came to a large room in which the demon left her. "Thank you Kunai, you may leave us," said a dark shadow. Kagome snatched her arms out of Kunai's grasp and glared at him as he left the room. She then turned and looked suspiciously at the shadowy figure. It stood and walked into the light, revealing a tall man with long, glistening black hair and bright blue eyes. Kagome secretly found him intriguing, but he did scare her slightly.

"Hello, Kagome," he stated. Kagome shivered when he said her name. She stared at him intensely, determined to show no fear. He noticed this and smirked. "Kagome, Kagome, its no use to fake being brave. For, to show untrue bravery is just as bad as showing pure fear in the face of a true adversary."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kagome asked, unmoved by the man's last statement. He nodded at her and walked towards her. She backed away nervously.

"You wish to know who I am, well, I am Ankara. You also wanted to know why I need you here. I need you to show me the way to the rest of the jewel shards," the man, now known as Ankara replied. "That, and I am looking for a new mate." Kagome was taken aback at his assumption that she would willingly help him and, even worse, become his mate.

"No," she said simply, "no, I will not." She glared at him as she saw his eyes glaze over in anger. He started to glow a dark red, but she did not move. Surprisingly, she did not become even slightly afraid. Maybe it was her bravery, or maybe it was her sheer determination to be reunited with Inuyasha. Ankara quickly calmed himself and returned to his former state.

"Very well, but I must inform you that no one has declined one of my offers and lived to tell about it. Believe me, you will change your mind, on both offers." He said threateningly. Kagome continued to glare angrily at him. He snapped his fingers and Kunai, along with Hetaera, came into the room.

"Yes Master, do you wish for us to take her away?" Kunai suggested. Ankara nodded and they both forcefully grabbed Kagome's shoulders.

"Oww! Let go of me! I'm warning you! When Inuyasha finds me…" Kagome started. That made Kunai and Hetaera laugh. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked angrily.

"What makes you think that that moronic little half-breed would even care that you have gone missing? What makes you think that he will be able to find you?" Hetaera laughed out. Kagome glared for a minute as she registered what Hetaera had just said. Kunai and Hetaera continued to snicker as they drug Kagome back to her room.

_Somewhere In the Forest_

"Inuyasha! I'm tired Inuyasha! Can we please rest for the night?" Shippo whined. Inuyasha sighed impatiently and looked back at the tiny kitsune, who was trailing behind the rest of the group. Sango smiled at the look on Inuyasha's face. She then turned around and picked Shippo up and carried him. Inuyasha shook his head, but turned around and headed on.

All of the sudden both Inuyasha and Chirina stopped and sniffed the air. 'Naraku... I have found you!' Chirina thought angrily. She then took off and headed in the direction in which the smell was strongest. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all looked vaguely confused. Inuyasha smirked, but told them to follow him. He then took off as well, leaving Sango and the others to figure out his trail.

Chirina soon stopped in front of a large gate with a baboon's face sculpted into the iron. She easily jumped up and over the gate. When she landed, however, she was surrounded by a mass cloud of toxic gas and several youkai. 'Oh shit!' she thought, before covering her nose with her tail and drawing her sword.

Soon, Inuyasha came to the same gate and he also leaped up to the top of it. He soon spotted Chirina, who was fighting her way around the grounds of the large castle. He also noticed the rather large covering of purple gas. Just then, Sango and the others caught up.

"Wait! Don't open the door! You guys stay out here! And, Sango, give me your mask!" Inuyasha ordered. Sango nodded and threw her mask up to the hanyou. He then hopped down from the top and into the foggy area and joined Chirina in the fight of the smaller youkai.

_Inside the Castle Grounds_

"Chirina! Do not kill him before I can talk to him! Then we can kill him together!" Inuyasha called. He looked out into the fog and, squinting, he saw the black haired youkai, skulking her way through the mist. He soon made his way over to her and they both found their ways through the mist and up to the large entrance way to the castle.

The doors automatically opened and let the pair in. They entered cautiously and looked at each other. "Be careful, Inuyasha. You do know that Kagome would never forgive you if you got hurt," Chirina stated before she turned down a hallway, leaving Inuyasha to look through the other.

He walked slowly, checking every room that he passed. He kept walking until he finally saw him, saw the man who only lived to ruin his life. He gritted his teeth in fury and walked into the room.

The man behind the baboon mask was smirking as he saw the pissed off hanyou enter his chambers. "Hello, Inuyasha. Where's the wench?" he asked snidely. Inuyasha growled in his throat and balled his hands into fists. "I'm surprised that she hasn't pinned you to a tree and left you for dead again." he stated smoothly. He was enjoying this and he made no move to hide it.

"Shut the hell up, Naraku, and tell me where Kagome is," Inuyasha growled out. Naraku just shrugged his shoulders and stood slightly. Inuyasha became furious. He rush over to Naraku and grabbed him by his shirt collar. As he lifted Naraku off of the ground he ripped the baboon mask off of the demon.

"How the fuck would I know?" Naraku stuttered. Inuyasha was more furious than ever. He threw Naraku across the room and drew the Tetsusaiga. Naraku smirked and stood, wiping the drops of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Tell me where she is Naraku! If you do then you will die a fast, less painful death. If you do not then you shall die a slow, painful death as I rip each and every limb from your pathetic body," Inuyasha warned angrily. Naraku smiled evilly as he saw Kagura come up to the door.

She was just about to use one of her spells, but Chirina rushed up and shoved her sword threw her back. Kagura screamed in agony as she fell to the ground and started twitching from her loss of blood. Inuyasha turned quickly and nodded thankfully to Chirina who easily stepped over the twitching body.

"WHERE IS SHE NARAKU," Inuyasha bellowed. He continued to smirk until Chirina walked over and got him in a headlock. Inuyasha smiled angrily. "Naraku, you shall tell me where the hell my Kagome is or I will let Chirina get her revenge first." Inuyasha stated slyly before punching him square in the stomach. Naraku looked slightly confused. "What? Do you not remember killing her little brother?"

"I don't care if he does or does not remember, he is going to die either way!" Chirina exclaimed. With that she let him go and started whispering a violent chant. Naraku called out as he started to become blind. Inuyasha smirked, but then realized that he never got an answer out of him.

"Shit! Chirina I never found out where Kagome was!" he said worriedly. Chirina looked at him reassuringly.

"Listen, I don't think that Naraku was the one who took her. If he was, then Kagome would have been here as a zombie or something." Chirina explained. Inuyasha took that in and nodded. They then looked back down at the suffering demonic man and smirked as they both drew their swords and killed him. Smiling and looking at each other they walked out of the room slowly.

As they were walking down the hallway they heard a soft groaning from in a room beside them. They both looked in and saw Kohaku, Sango's little brother, sitting on the ground. Inuyasha thought about going on for a moment, but thought better of it and walked over to the little boy and picked him up. Then they finally made it out of the place.

_Outside the Castle Grounds_

"It's been a really long time... I hope that they are alright," Sango said worriedly. She looked over at Miroku and saw him clutching his hand in slight pain. She rushed over to him and held on to his shoulders as he undid the beads that were protecting everyone from his windtunnel. He slowly took them off and looked at his hand with a shocked look on his face. His windtunnel was gone!

Just then Inuyasha and Chirina walked back over to the group. Sango was surprised at who she saw in Inuyasha's arms. He was carrying her little brother!

"I... I... I don't understand... Does this mean that Naraku is dead?" Shippo said. Inuyasha smirked at the kitsune's stuttering. "But... where's Mommy?" Shippo asked worriedly. As he said that Inuyasha set Kohaku down on the ground and walked away.

"He didn't have her did he?" Miroku asked after staring at his hand for another five or so minutes. Chirina shook her head mournfully and Shippo started to get teary eyed. "Shh, Shippo it's okay," Miroku said comfortingly.

Sango was kneeling beside her brother, checking for his pulse. He had one, but it was faint. The only thing keeping Kohaku alive was the single jewel shard in his back. Sango knew that Inuyasha was going to make her take it out, but until then she would treat him like he had never been gone.

"S... Sa... Sango? Where am I?" Kohaku asked drowsily. Sango smiled happily as she hugged her little brother. Kohaku sat there for a moment, but then he hugged her right back, and then he broke down. "I... I... I am so sorry Sango! I am sorry about what I did to our family!" he cried out. Sango looked at him, but sighed.

"Kohaku, it's okay, that wasn't really you. It was Naraku, but he is gone now and you can be with me again," she said happily. He smiled slightly as his older sister hugged him again.

_In the Forest_

'Oh Kagome, where are you?' Inuyasha thought as he looked up to the sky from a tree limb. He closed his eyes and let the slight breeze flow through his hair. All of the sudden, however, his eyes snapped back open and he could have sworn that he had heard Kagome's call.

_Somewhere In the Northern Lands_

"INUYASHA! Inuyasha please help me!" Kagome yelled out. She was still trying to get out, but had no luck so far. Kunai had been watching her until the past hour or so, but now Hetaera was sitting in front of her door.

"Stupid, stupid miko, how many damn times are you going to call out his name? He is not coming for you. He is a hanyou, meaning that he is part demon, which means that he does not care for the well being of humans. So, you can stop now. Besides, you're giving me a headache," she sneered.

"Shut up, you do not know Inuyasha! He will come for me, just you wait! He will find me and he will kill you and your master!" Kagome screeched loudly.

"God damn, she is loud! Master, what was it that you wanted me to do?" Kunai asked as he was rubbing his ears with his hands.

Ankara smoothly walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "I need you to go to Inuyasha and tell him who has his precious miko." Kunai nodded, turned around, and left the room. Ankara smirked as he watched Kunai leave the room.

_In the Forest Just Outside of Ankara's Castle_

Kunai was hopping from limb to limb, trying to find the infamous Inuyasha. All that he knew was that Inuyasha was about to be on the border line of the Northern and Southern Lands. He was about a day's journey away from there so he had to run fast.

'Damn wench, she is so much more trouble than she is worth! I would rather kill her and leave it at that, but no Ankara has to have her as his damn mate! Who the hell would want to mate with that stupid, whiney bitch anyway?' he thought as he continued on.

_Outside of Naraku's Castle_

Inuyasha walked back up to the group after about an hour or two of thinking. He smelt the strong smell of fish and herbs from in the woods and he knew that Sango was cooking dinner. As he walked up Chirina looked at him expectantly.

"Inuyasha? How are you feeling?" she asked. He nodded to her and to everyone respectively. Sango and Miroku both looked at the sorrowful look that was on the hanyou's face. He sat down quietly and Sango handed him his bowl of food.

She proceeded to hand everyone else's bowls to them and then they ate a silent dinner. After they finished Inuyasha stood and walked away from the group once more, but this time he was closely followed by Shippo.

The rest of the group watched for a minute and then they all said goodnight and turned in. Chirina also gave a silent goodnight to the hanyou and then turned to bed herself.

_In the Forest_

Inuyasha was up in his tree silently closing his eyes and thinking. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a silent rustling from below him. He looked down and saw Shippo standing there. He sighed, but hopped down to the little kitsune.

"What is it Shippo?" he asked, kneeling down. Shippo looked up at him and he saw that the little demon had tears in his eyes.

"I miss Mommy," Shippo said sadly. "Can I sleep with you tonight Inuyasha?"

"Uh... I don't know... yeah, I guess so," Inuyasha stuttered out. With that he lifted the tiny demon up and jumped back into the tree. "Shippo, it'll be alright," he said comfortingly. Shippo sniffled as he snuggled into Inuyasha's fire rat hair shirt and fell asleep.

Inuyasha looked down at the little sleeping youkai and smiled slightly. He was so calm when he was asleep. To bad he couldn't stay the same when he was awake. He too then fell asleep.

_Somewhere In the Forest_

'Damn! At least I'm almost there. I think that I should be there by tomorrow morning,' Kunai thought angrily. He was getting tired, but he knew that Ankara would kill him if he wasted just a second. With that thought he forced himself to continue on the trail of Inuyasha.

_Outside of Naraku's Castle_

"Inuyasha! Shippo! Breakfast is ready!" Sango hollered. Inuyasha and Shippo walked slowly back into the campsite and Shippo rushed over to play with Kohaku, who was still slightly dazed from the ordeal of the day before.

Inuyasha walked over to the fire and grabbed his bowl from Sango, who smiled and handed it to him happily. Miroku looked at him and smiled as Sango made the mistake of sitting too close to him.

"HENTAI! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sango screeched as she continued to hit Miroku on the back of the head with her Hiraikutso. He fell to the ground and was spitting out dirt as he stood, now sporting three or so rather large bumps on his head. Sango sat back down next to Chirina, still fuming from it.

"Stupid Miroku, now is not the time." Inuyasha said. He was not in the mood for Miroku's perverted ways. He finished eating and proceeded to gather their stuff. He sighed as he stood for the next few minutes, waiting for the rest of the group.

"Sango, Chirina, Miroku, we need to go," he said, frustrated. He started to walk away from them as they stood and headed on behind him. Sango with Kirara in her arms and Kohaku behind her and Chirina with Shippo in her arms.

They had been walking only for about two or so hours when Inuyasha's ears perked up and everyone heard a low growl come from back in his throat. Chirina's nose then twitched when she caught the smell of panther demon.

All of the sudden, a short, black panther demon hopped down in front of them. Inuyasha held his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, ready to draw it if the demon attacked.

"Chill, half-breed, I'm not here to kill you," the demon said. Inuyasha relaxed slightly, until he saw that the demon had Kagome's scent on him. He lunged at the demon.

"Where is she!" Inuyasha growled, holding the panther down. Chirina rushed over and attempted to pull him off.

"INUYASHA! I'm sure that he is going to tell us anything we need to know," she said. Inuyasha looked at her, but got up off of the panther.

The panther stood and smoothed his fur. He smirked as he saw Inuyasha's scowl grow from him taking his time. "Okay, I do know where your miko is. She is with my master. His name is Ankara and he wishes for you to know that the miko is safe and that she is now his mate." At this Inuyasha gasped slightly, both out of hurt and out of fury. The panther smirked. "He also wishes that you knew that if you ever wish to see the wench again you will hand over the Shikon no Tama shards that you possess," he stated slyly.

Inuyasha growled as the demon bade them farewell and turned around to leave. He attempted to follow the demon, but he was gone too fast. Inuyasha fell back and scowled at himself for being too slow.

Chirina and the rest of the group walked over to him. And Sango put her hand on his shoulder. Miroku looked at him and saw the sad look in his eyes. "Inuyasha, we will find her," he said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha replied. Chirina saw the worried look in his eyes and almost instantly knew why he was like that. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Inuyasha, please don't let anything he said get to you. I'm sure that she wouldn't do anything of the kind. She loves you. Even I could see that," she said to him. He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I know that too," he replied. He turned to the group and nodded, telling them that it was time to move on. They all then turned in the direction that they had seen the panther youkai go in and they moved on.

**InuTenchi: **Well, how'd you like?

**Kitty: **And how 'bout that villain? He seems kind of creepy to me!

**InuTenchi: **Uh yeah...

**Kitty: **Yeah so, um... I believe that this is the longest chapter yet? How 'bout you?

**InuTenchi: **Yeah! It's like 7-10 pages long... or something like that.

**Kitty: **Wow, that is a lot.

**InuTenchi: **I know. So um... now I guess that it is time to thank my reviewers. Here they are:

**_DigiTails_**- Thanks for the compliment on Chirina!

**_Demon Tenchi_**- Aww! Thanks! I'm so glad that you like my story! I loved yours too!

JA NE!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

**_Lil' InuTenchi_**


End file.
